For You
by miichan mch
Summary: Sebuah Hadiah terindah yang pernah di terima Akashi Seijuurou dari Sahabat kecilnya.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

Akakuro

.

.

.

.

Decit sepatu memenuhi ruangan bersaman dengan pantulan bola basket di dalam sebuah ruangan Gymnasium, tempat latihan club basket SMA Rakuzan diadakan.

Semua yang ada disana serius melakukan latihan. Aktifitas terhenti ketika suara peluit panjang terdengar, kemudian suara bariton menyapa pendengaran.

"Latihan hari ini selesai, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian" ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim Rakuzan.

Puluhan tubuh lelah bermandi keringat seketika jatuh terkapar di lantai setelah menjalani latihan super berat yang menguras habis tenaga mereka. Padahal ini hanya latihan biasa, belum jika menjalani latihan musim panas.

"Hah.. Lelahnya, rasanya aku ingin pergi ke tempat spa, dan memanjakan badanku. " ucap seseorang berambut hitam legam, berbaring di atas lantai, tangannya terlentang, sedangkan nafasnya masih terengah.

"Kau bisa ke sana saat libur musim dingin Reo-nee, kalau aku setelah mandi mau langsung tidur saja." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan gigi bertaring, badannya tengkurap di lantai.

"Kalau aku mau makan setelah ini, setelah latihan perut pasti terasa lapar, memangnya kau tidak, Kotarou ?"

Kotarou mendengus, kemudian badannya menyamping membelakangi laki-laki yang memiliki badan paling berotot diantara mereka.

"Yang ada dipikiranmu cuma makan saja, Nebuya."

"Kerja bagus Akashi-kun " Seorang remaja dengan rambut cokelat memberikan botol minuman pada sang kapten yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Terima Kasih, Furihata." Akashi menerima minuman yang di berikan Furihata tadi, kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Setelah ini kau mau langsung kembali ke asrama, ?"

"Aku mau menyerahkan laporan OSIS dulu kepada guru."

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Akashi-kun."

"Kau pikir aku Kuroko. ?"

Akashi menjawabnya dengan nada Jenaka, tidak ada kemarahan didalamya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Akashi-kun"

"Hm" Akashi menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

Kemudian Furihatapun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi untuk membersihkan badan.

Akashi dan Furihata adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Furihata selalu mengagumi Akashi, wajar saja karena Akashi tampan, jenius, dan selalu menjadi nomor satu di segala bidang. Dia juga tak keberatan mengajarkan Furihata banyak tekhnik dalam basket, meskipun dia lebih banyak menjadi pemain cadangan, tapi dia senang bisa masuk dalam tim utama bersama Akashi.

Dan tanpa Akashi sadari, diam-diam ternyata Furihata sudah jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Furihata juga tahu, kalau Akashi hanya menganggap dia tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat kecilnya, sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan untuk naik tingkat menjadi kekasih.

Dia tidak mau mengatakan kepada Akashi , karena dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya hanya gara-gara dia mencintai Akashi.

Selain itu, perasaan Furihata juga hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena saat ini Akashi tengah menaruh hati pada sosok pemain bayangan seirin yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Orang yang telah mengalahkan Akashi, dan mengembalikan dirinya yang lama, orang yang juga telah mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mengetahui hal itu Furihata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, sudah tidak ada harapan untuknya, dan memilih mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendukung Akashi.

Dia lebih baik kehilangan cinta daripada kehilangan sahabat yang selama ini menemaninya. Dia sudah senang hanya duduk berbincang dengannya, menemaninya saat senggang, dan mendengarkan cerita darinya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Rakuzan akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan turun langsung memantau persiapan untuk menjamu tim tamunya,

Begitu mendapat kabar kalau tim Seirin sudah hampir sampai, Akashi kemudian menyambut mereka di pintu gerbang sekolah, ditemani Mibuchi dan Hayama.

"Ah.. Halo, Akashi-kun." suara seorang wanita berambut coklat, yang pertama terdengar begitu rombongan sampai.

"Halo, Aida-san, Selamat datang di Rakuzan. " Akashi memberi salam ramah pada perempuan yang juga adalah pelatih Seirin.

"Terimakasih, Maaf kami jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Sudah sewajarnya aku memperlakukan tamuku dengan baik, Mibuchi dan Hayama akan mengantar kalian ke tempat peristirahatan ."

"Baiklah, Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Rombongan Tim Seirin pun masuk ke area sekolah, diantara para pemain terdapat satu sosok mungil yang memiliki penampilan paling mencolok karena rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda, dia berjalan paling belakang setelah Kagami, Begitu menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, akhirnya dia pun memilih menyapa duluan.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko pada Akashi, kemudian di sambut senyum hangat dari sang kapten Rakuzan.

"Apa kabar, Kuroko. ?"

"Baik, Akashikun, Sendiri. ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. "

"Selalu sibuk seperti biasa ya, Akashi kun."

Akashi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian Akashi mengantar tim Seirin ke tempat mereka akan istirahat, sebelum nanti mereka akan melakukan latih tanding.

Kouki melihatnya, bagaimana bola mata sewarna ruby itu memandang penuh damba, sejak detik pertama kedatangan mereka, laki-laki berambut merah itu selalu mencuri pandangke arah Kuroko, Lalu bagaimana sahabatnya itu merasa tersakiti karena melihat interaksi Kuroko dengan Kagami.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan hasil seri, baik Seirin dan Rakuzan telah mengeluarkan segala kemampuan mereka, kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan setelah melalui babak perpanjangan waktu.

"Aku iri padamu Furihata" Ucap Akashi pada Furihata.

"Eh ? Kenapa Akashi kun ? Balas Furihata dengan nada Terkejut, kini mereka duduk di benc di tepi lapangan, setelah latih tanding selesai.

"Kau bisa cepat akrab dengan Kuroko" Akashi memandang sendu pada seseorang berambut biru muda yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan yang tampak Akrab dengan Kagami.

Memang Furihata sempat berbincang dengan Kuroko tadi, tapi itu hanya obroblan biasa hanya sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan kabar.

"bukankah kalian dulu satu tim Akashi kun, kau juga kapten, kau pasti juga bisa lebih akrab dengan Kuroko." Kata Furihata mencoba menghibur Akashi.

"Dia pasti membenciku setelah saat itu" Akashi berkata dengan nada sedih, terdapat rasa sesal dan penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Kuroko bukan orang seperti itu Akashi kun, bukankah dia memang ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. ?"

"Begitu kah. ?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba. "

"Tapi Kuroko itu berbeda, dia tidak bisa kuprediksi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku."

Meskipun dari luar dia terlihat selalu mendukung Akashi, tapi sesungguhnya dia mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberi semangat pada orang yang dia cintai, ketika orang itu sedang mengharapkan cinta dari orang lain.

.

.

Hari demi haripun berlalu, Perasaan cinta ini semakin rakus menggerogoti hatinya.

Dan rasa sakit ini entah harus sampai kapan harus dia tahan, ketika Akashi selalu bercerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ada kalanya dia ingin Akashi menyerah untuk memperjuangkan Tetsuya dan memberi tahu Akashi bahwa masih ada orang yang jauh lebih mencintainya di bandingkan Tetsuya yang belum tentu balik mencintai Akashi atau tidak.

Namun Furihata tahu sampai kapanpun Akashi tak dapat dia gapai. Hubungannya dengan Akashi hanya akan berakhir sampai batas sahabat, tidak akan lebih dari itu.

.

Malam hari selesai belajar, Furihata melihat kalender yang ada dimejanya, tanggal menunjukkan dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Akashi, sebagai sahabat kecil dan merangkap orang yang mencintainya secara sepihak, Furihata tentu ingin memberi hadiah yang istimewa untuk Akashi.

Akashi bukanlah orang yang peminta, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kado yang diberi Furihata kepadanya, namun tetap saja dia ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk sahabat yang telah banyak membantunya itu.

Furihata tersenyum tipis melihat bingkai foto yang terdapat dua anak laki-laki berpakaian musim dingin berdiri di sebelah patung boneka salju, itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Akashi ketika dia sedang berkunjung ke mansion Akashi.

sepertinya dia tahu hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah bel pulang sekolah, Furihata langsung menemui kapten basketnya, di tempat latihan seperti biasa.

"Akashi- kun" Tanya Furihata pada Akashi yang baru selesai mengganti bajunya di ruang loker.

"Ada Apa Furihata ?" Akashi menoleh pada Furihata.

"Besok kan hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam , Ada hadiah yang ingin aku berikan padamu, kau mau kan.? " Tanya Furihata penuh harap.

Alis Akashi sedikit naik, dia heran pada teman masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam, lalu akhirnya menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Baiklah, besok akan ku kosongkan jadwalku, ini karena kau sahabatku."

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, "Jawab Furihata menampilkan senyum, meski begitu terdapat sirat kesedihan di sorot matanya.

"Hm, cepat ganti baju lalu latihan."

Ucap Akashi kemudian berlalu mmeninggalkan Furihata.

Sebenarnya hati Furihata sakit mendengar bahwa Akashi menganggapnya Sebagai Sahabat, dia

ingin dianggap lebih, dia ingin perasaannya terbalas, tapi dia bisa apa ? Perasaan cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan.

Nyatanya, Akashi sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh pada pemain keenam bayangan Kiseki no sedai itu, bahkan Furihata berani bertaruh Akashi sudah memendam perasaannya sejak masih di Teikou, terbukti dengan dia yang memasukkan Mayuzumi Chihiro ke dalam timnya, orang yang memiliki kemampuan mirip Tetsuya. Penampilan dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Tetsuya, hanya beda warna rambut dan usianya saja.

Bahkan ketika tubuhnya diambil alih oleh kepribadian lain dari dirinya, alam bawah sadarnya masih terus merindukan pemuda biru itu di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Akashi kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di restaurant yang sudah menjadi tempat kesepakatan dengan Furihata untuk bertemu.

Dia heran kenapa Furihata belum datang, padahal dia yang mengundangnya.

Akashi hendak menghubungi sahabatnya itu seandainya tak ada suara lembut yang menginterupsi.

"Akashi-kun ?"

Mata ruby itu membelalak tak percaya, di hadapannya saat ini telah berdiri sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang disukainya.

"Kuroko ? Kenapa kau ada di sini ? di Kyoto ?" tanya Akashi bertubi-tubi, tak menyembunyikan keterjutannya.

"Ah, aku sedang menghadiri pernikahan sepupuku di sini, kemudian aku bertemu Furihata-kun, dia mengajakku untuk makan malam, dia bilang ingin menunjukkan restaurant yang enak di Kyoto, lalu aku disuruh ke sini "

Akashi paham sekarang, kenapa furihata tak kunjung datang, ternyata hadiah yang ingin diberikan oleh Furihata adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tak lama setelahnya ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan tanda adanya pesan masuk.

From : Furihata Kouki

To : Akashi Seijuurou

Akashi kun aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai di sini. Sisanya tergantung padamu.

Berjuanglah! Akashi selalu berhasil bukan ? ^-^

Akashi tersenyum simpul setelah membaca pesan dari Furihata. Sahabatnya ini memang kadang suka melakukan hal yang tak hati dia sangat berterimakasih pada Furihata.

"Ano~ Apa aku sudah datang di saat yang tidak tepat. ? " Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi terdapat keraguan didalamnya.

"Tidak Kuroko, duduklah, Furihata bilang dia tidak jadi datang, ada urusan mendadak katanya."

Akashi menunjuk kursi kosong didepannya, meminta agar Kuroko duduk bersamanya.

Furihata memang sengaja memilih meja untuk dua orang, tak disangka kursi itu untuk Akashi dan Kuroko, dan sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku ya.?"

"Mungkin dia lupa, urusannya begitu tiba-tiba."

"Begitu kah. ?"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menggantikannya menemanimu, pesanlah makanan sesukamu."

"Eh.. Tapi..." Kuroko hendak menolak, tapi sebelum mengeluarkan kalimatnya, Akashi sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan titah.

"Ini perintah aku tidak menerima penolakan Kuroko."

Kuroko sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena perkataan Akashi,meski sudah bukan kaptennya tapi Akashi masih suka memberi perintah padanya, dan tanpa dia sadari hal itu malah membuat Akashi gemas ingin menciun bibir yang menggoda itu, mencumbunya sampai puas hingga bibir itu bengkak.

 _Blush_

Wajah Akashi menjadi merona, dia merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berfikir kotor di saat Seperti ini.

"Akashi kun wajahmu merah, apa kau demam. ?" ucap kuroko khawatir tapi nadanya tetap datar

"Tidak Kuroko, aku baik-baik saja."

Jawab Akashi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Benarkah ? Tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti orang sakit. " Kuroko masih belum percaya, malah tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Akashi. Namun Akashi langsung mencegah dengan menahan tangan Kuroko.

"Kau meragukanku ?"

"Tidak" jawab Tetsuya singkat, tak ingin berdepat dengan mantan kaptennya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pesan makanan."

Dan mereka pun makan malam berdua dengan tenang.

.

.

Selesai makan, Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menelusuri jalanan suasana menyambut natal di kota Kyoto, cahaya lampu warna-warni menghiasi sepanjang jalan.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi kuroko melihat illuminasi natal di Kyoto, indah, meskipun tidak seramai di Tokyo.

Kuroko tak menyadari di sampingnya Akashi sedang mati-matian menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, dia tidak pernah merasa tegang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini lebih sulit daripada bertanding di final kejuaraan atau menghadapi rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tak di sangka menghadapi masalah cinta akan sebegini susahnya.

Saat Akashi sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, teringat telah melewatkan hal yang begitu penting.

Mereka kini sampai di sebuah taman kota di pusat kota tepat di bawah pohon cemara raksasa dengan bintang di puncaknya, semakin indah dengan hiasan lampu dan pernak-pernik lainnya, menambah romantis suasana.

"Akashi kun, tanggal berapa sekarang ?"

"Tanggal 20, memangnya kenapa Kuroko.? " tanya Akashi datar.

"Akashi kun sengaja menggodaku ya,? aku benar-benar lupa Akashi kun."

"Tak kusangka kau sudah tidak peduli padaku Kuroko." jawab Akashi dengan mata yang menatap sendu dan nada yang di buat sedih. Sukses membuat hati Kuroko seakan tercubit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan.

Akashi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos kuroko, kemudian mengacak surai biru muda yang ternyata sangat lembut bagai beludru.

"Aku bercanda , tidak masalah Kuroko, lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, "

Meskipun Akashi bilang begitu, tapi Kuroko tetap merasa tidak enak hati, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa ulang tahun Akashi.

Bola lampu imajiner muncul di Kepala Kuroko, tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide,

"Begini saja Akashi kun,Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan ? aku akan memberikan hadiah yang Akashi-kun mau, "

"Apa saja ?" tanya Akashi sedikit ragu,

Lalu di jawab anggukan Kuroko.

"Iya, asal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dan bisa aku lakukan, pasti aku berikan."

Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya tadi begitu ambigu.

Akashi tampak berfikir untuk menentukan hadiahnya, sebelum Akhirnya wajahnya menunjukkan seringai tipis.

Sedangkan Kuroko berharap hadiah yang di minta Akashi tidak mahal, mengingat uang sakunya yang pas-pasan. Dia lupa fakta bahwa Akashi adalah orang kaya yang berselera tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko, aku ingin kau yang jadi hadiah ku."

"Baiklah... eh, tadi Akashi kun bilang apa, ?" Kuroko Terkejut dengan perkataan Akashi, dia mengira dia salah dengar tadi.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku Kuroko Tetsuya, " Akashi kini menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko.

"A-akashi kun bercandamu tidak lucu"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda di saat seperti ini, aku serius, aku mencintaimu Kuroko."

"Se-sejak kapan ?" tanya Kuroko masih menampilkan keterkejutan, matanya masih membola menatap wajah mantan kaptennya.

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, " Akashi mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin setelah kau mengalahkanku, dan kau mengembalikanku ke diriku yang lama, atau mungkin sebelum itu, karena aku dari dulu selalu memperhatikanmu, Kuroko."

Ucap Akashi, salah satu tangannya kini membelai lembut pipi Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kuroko masih terdiam, mendengar Pengakuan Akashi. Dirinya masih berada diantara alam nyata atau hanya mimpi, di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Akashi. Sampai akhirnya suara sebuah berat mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Kuroko,?" Akashi menatap lurus manik _Aquamarine_ menuntut jawaban.

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Akhirnya Kuroko menjawab.

"Y-ya aku j-juga suka Akash- kun, Aku mau jadi pa-pacar Akashi-kun " kuroko mengatakan dengam terbata-bata, susah payah menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Mata Akashi mengerjap menampilkan ekspresi antara bahagia dan masih tidak percaya

"Benarkah itu Kuroko, ?" Tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Itu benar Akashi-kun." ucap kuroko mengangguk pelan.

jika saja dia tidak lupa akan image nya, dia pasti akan melompat kegirangan. tapi kali ini tidak, Akashi tersenyum kemudian langsung memeluk Kuroko sangat erat.

"Terima Kasih, kau adalah hadiah terindah yang aku dapatkan, aku sangat bahagia, Tetsuya "

Kuroko kaget mendengar panggilan itu, dia langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Akashi, melihat kedua bola mata berwarna merah, tak ada warna emas di sana.

Yang ada hanyalah tatapan hangat dari sepasang mata _ruby_ yang indah.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggil nama kekasihku, apa tidak boleh. ?"

Kemudian dibalas Kuroko dengan gelengan dan Senyum menawan, senyum yang tak pernah Kuroko perlihatkan sebelumnya, yang membuat sang Tuan muda semakin terpesona.

"Tidak, Akashi kun."

Mata mereka saling pandang, menyelami pesona pasangannya masing-masing.

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou- Kun. ?"

perlahan wajah Akashi mendekat ke arah Kuroko, Kuroko dapat merasakan nafas hangat Akashi berhembus ke wajahnya, Kuroko yang sudah mengerti pun menutup mata,hingga jarak mereka semakin terkikis..

CUP !

Kini bibir mereka kini saling menempel, ciuman yang lembut menyalurkan rasa hangat di dada mereka. Tidak ada lumatan ataupun pagutan, apalagi perang lidah. Setidaknya Akashi belum ingin melakukannya sekarang.

Dibawah cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu pohon cemara dan salju pertama musim dingin yang turun menjadi saksi, dua insan yang dimabuk asmara berciuman menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan cinta diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik Akashi kun" Furihata bertanya pada Akashi yang hari ini terlihat banyak menampilkan senyuman. Berjalan bersisian setelah latihan terakhir sebelum libur musim dingin.

"Apa kelihatannya begitu, ? ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk hadiahmu Kemarin, itu adalah hadiah terbaik dan terindah yang pernah aku dapat"

"Jadi ini kabar baik kan ?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan Kuroko sudah berpacaran, dan itu berkat kau " Akashi menepuk pundak Furihata, mengatakannya dengan nada ceria, meski tak sedikitpun mengurangi wibawanya.

"Syukurlah, tapi kalian akan jarang bertemu, apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu.?"

"Aku akan mengunjunginya tiap akhir pekan, Tetsuya bilang dia juga akan mengunjungiku nanti, dan lagi Tetsuya akan menginap di sini sampai Tahun baru " rasa bahagia tergambar jelas di raut wajah sang kapten Rakuzan, belum pernah dia seceria ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu Selamat untuk kalian, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Furihata kepada Akashi

tetapi sebenarnya hati Furihata terluka saat mendengar itu semua. Sebisa mungkin Furihata tak membiarkan Akashi tahu tentang rasa sakit hatinya tersebut.

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti melakukannya. " jawab Akashi dengan mantab. Terdapat keseriusan disetiap katanya.

"Nah.. Furihata, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau minta"

Ucap Akashi sambil merangkul pundak sahabat kecilnya .

"Kalau begitu aku mau Ramen."

"Tidak masalah, akan ku berikan sampai kau puas, Aku akan menelphone Tetsuya apakah dia mau ikut atau tidak"

Setelah Akashi meletakkan smartphone merahnya, mereka berduapun berjalan meninggalkan ruang Gym untuk membelikan traktiran untuk furihata.

Seumur hidupnya Furihata tak pernah meminta sesuatu pada Akashi, tapi kali ini dia meminta Akashi membelikan makanan kesukaannya, anggap saja ini sebagai penghibur hatinya yang sedang terluka, karena orang yang di cintainya telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Tak apa, asalkan hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih sering melihat senyuman diwajah tampan nan menawan.

Tidak masalah baginya asal dia bisa melihat Akashi bahagia.

Meskipun itu bukan dari dirinya.

END

.

.

.

A.N :

Er~~ ini... Nyeritain Akakuro atau Furihata sih ? XD wkwkk

Apapun itu, Bintangnya hari ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou- sama... XD

Selamat ulang tahun... \\(^-^)/

Saatnya panen fanfic yeay XD /

Hadiahnya dari saya kasih tet-chan aja deh.. Hahaha

Tadinya cuma mau bikin cerita antara mereka berdua aja, tapi ketika saya lagi nongkrong di pos ronda xD saya ga sengaja denger curhatan anak SMA yang naksir ama sahabatnya, akhirnya ceritanya saya belokin jadi cinta segitiga. Wkwkwkk.

Maaf kalau temanya terlalu biasa, dan ga ada feel apa-apa.

Saya publish ini dalam keadaan Mood yang sudah saya tata sejak awal bulan Desember buat publish ff moment ulang tahun Akashi dan mement natal, Jatuh seketika setelah dapat kabar salah satu musisi favorit saya meninggal :')

tapi karena udah terlanjur direncanain ya udah tetep posting, walaupun tadinya saya mau buka internet aja ga nafsu T-T

Ini bukan alasan cuma curhat aja X'D

Saya akui tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki di setiap tulisan saya yang berikutnya.

Kritik dan saran di perbolehkan untuk bahan pelajaran saya kedepan. (Klo ada yg baca) :v

Terimakasih sudah membaca (klo ada) :v

Salam

Miichan

PS: klo ada yg mau liat yg ada gambarnya, boleh mampir di wattpad saya miichan_maru

Masih anget baru netes juga hehe

Thankyou. :*


End file.
